


all mine

by solohux



Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [10]
Category: American Made (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Monty Schafer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Paul Sevier, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Alpha Monty knots his pregnant omega and can't believe how beautiful he is.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Monty Schafer/Paul Sevier
Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	all mine

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the little Ponty ship! I've had a few people asking me about fics for this ship and how there aren't many on AO3 so I'm going to be uploading my tumblr ficlets here so more people can find them & share the Ponty love!
> 
> For those unaware of these adjacent characters, here's a little bit of an introduction.
> 
> \--> Paul is Paul Sevier, played by Adam, in ‘Midnight Special’. He works for the FBI, he’s super clever and comes across a little shy and awkward and definitely has the ‘follow your heart’ sorta vibe.
> 
> \--> Monty is Monty Schafer, played by Domhnall, in ‘American Made’. He’s CIA but he’s corrupt, smuggling illegal drugs and weapons on the side but still sees it as ‘working for the good guys’ so he’s definitely overconfident and unafraid to overstep boundaries.

“Nngh. Ahh. Mm. Monty. Oh, fuck,” Paul reaches to push his glasses back up his nose, noting a tremble to his own hand, and leans back against Monty’s chest to steady himself, fully seating himself in his alpha’s lap.

“That’s it, baby,” Monty smirks, rocking his hips up, sliding his cock all the way inside Paul as their hips become flush, the omega’s back to the alpha’s chest. “God, you’re beautiful. And you’re all fuckin’ mine.”

Monty’s hands slide around Paul’s middle, cupping the growing bulge of his pregnant belly, rubbing over it with a possessive gentleness that makes Paul’s innards quiver, even more so when Monty’s teeth dig into the pale skin of his shoulder. The bite adds another mark to the collection that adorns Paul’s skin, another reminder to every other alpha on the planet that Paul Sevier is owned.

“Y-yes,” Paul closes his eyes, relishing in being consumed by his alpha in more ways than one. “I’m yours, Mon. All yours...”

“All of you,” Monty whispers, licking the omega’s neck, slowly guiding him off and onto his cock in an attempt to coax his knot to pop. “As if this mark wasn’t enough to show everyone that you’re mine. I had to fill you with my pups too.”

Paul’s own hands find place atop Monty’s on his belly, holding on and feeling the twins moving beneath their fingers.   
  
“Ah. Monty–”

“Shh,” the alpha says softly, and Paul is silenced. “Let me feel you, baby. No more talking. I want your body to tell me how much you need me. Your heart is beating so quickly. Your thighs are trembling. Your ass is trying to milk my knot. Hmph. What more could an alpha need? Oh. I know…”

Before Paul can even think about composing a reply, he’s pushed forward onto his hands, catching himself on the sheets with a startled gasp whilst Monty begins ploughing him from behind, slapping his ass, riding him hard and knotting him before Paul can collect his thoughts. The omega cries out, climaxing untouched, and almost goes delirious with pleasure.

“Ha,” Monty bites his lip, brushing his hair from his face and manoeuvres Paul and his ragdoll-limbs into place until they’re back-to-chest on their bed and able to wait comfortably for Monty’s knot to deflate. “Now that. That’s what an alpha needs. A tight hole and a gorgeous omega. And you’re my beautiful boy, aren’t you, baby?”

“Mmm,” Paul murmurs, focusing on the throbbing of his mate’s knot inside him. He runs his belly, already excited to be filled again once their beautiful twins are born. “Yours…”

Clearly, Monty feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
